This invention relates to a slide ring seal assembly, particularly a seal for use in a running gear and is of the type which has a first slide ring and an axially adjoining second slide ring (counterring) which is in sliding contact with the first slide ring. Both slide rings have a conical circumferential surface for engaging an annular elastic body. In the installed state the annular elastic bodies are compressed between the conical circumferential surfaces and a corresponding conical circumferential surface of a machine component. Further, adjacent each slide ring a respective sealing body is provided which is affixed to the associated slide ring.
Slide ring seal assemblies of the above-outlined type are used at locations where the stresses causing wear are the highest. Thus, for example, such an environment is a drive shaft of heavy machinery since these structures are exposed to substantial wear from dust, sand, sludge or stones.
A conventional slide ring seal assembly of the above-outlined type has, however, the significant disadvantage that the space between the annular elastic bodies and the machine components are entirely filled with dirt. Upon drying and hardening of the dirt the freedom of motion of the slide ring seal assembly is substantially impeded. The resilient effect proper of the annular elastic bodies may no longer be performed as designed which may lead to a premature breakdown of the slide ring seal assembly. In order to prevent such an occurrence, additional protecting bodies have been arranged adjacent the annular elastic bodies for preventing the penetration of dirt. Such an arrangement is disclosed, for example, in German Patent No. 38 36 717.
A disadvantage of the last-noted prior art structure resides in that to install the slide ring seal assembly, a plurality of individual components have to be mounted separately. Also, the machine component parts receiving the protecting bodies have to be adapted accordingly.